


Getting tired, Gunslinger?

by JesseMchanzoCree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon!Hanzo, Jesse is like submissive, M/M, Rp dialogue, Van Helsing McCree, any character i rp, demons r hot okay, is like, no smut smut yet, possessive little shit, rarely dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseMchanzoCree/pseuds/JesseMchanzoCree





	

#1  
Hanzo:Hunger was something Hanzo had been never been accustomed too, a demon like himself could blend in easily with humans using his magic and get enough energy from passers by or those who so willingly followed him back to his home. It was easy enough to manipulate and pull strong emotional energy from those more willing to give it, and he always left his prey alive though worse for ware; his brother was not as eloquent. Genji had arrived almost a month ago and much to Hanzo's displeasure a string of disappearances were drawing to much attention to the city. Soon enough rumors of a hunter sprang up in hushed whispers arcros those who served him, and of course Genji had up and left once again leaving the elder to clean up his mess. One hunter was nothing though, he could easily dispatch him, or just hide in his human form until the danger passed. At least that's what the dragon prince had told himself when the rumors changed and the hunter was here in his territory; now it had been almost two weeks and he was still here! The archer was starving the lack of feeding was driving him to a high point of agitation, hunter or not he needed something, some one, and tonight with the full moon high in the sky he was going to get it. Which had lead him to a seedy bar, the music loud in his ears, and the patrons equally as loud trying to shout over each other and the blasting terrible music. This would be the best place though for easy prey, some one he could find with insecurities and low worth to lure back to his nest. Sitting at the bar he ordered himself a drink as dark amber eyes scanned the crowd to locate some one suitable enough.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse was a very well known hunter almost around the whole country, he'd never really stayed in one place and coming to a stop here was a mere coincident. Usually when he'd stop somewhere there would be at least one demon or specter just causing trouble and ever since he got here he couldnt be giddier. McCree always loved to break demons and send them right back where they belonged, since well he was the type of hunter who gave mercy to demons and what not, sending them back to hell and knowing they wouldnt be able to come back was always such a joy, he could never really hurt them, killing just wasn't his passion.  
Currently the hunter was at a bar, a group of various people crowded around him, Jesse was obviously intoxicated due to the fact that he was sharing his stories of being a hunter so god damn loud, his voice nearly covering the music right up if it weren't for the fact that the DJ would always turn it up a few more notches if jesse lost himself and got louder. He was of course yelled at a few times, not just because of his loudmouth but also because he was getting a little handsy with willing people, in fact there was a man in his lap right now. Jesse was at a state of intoxication that he usually never let himself get to, which meant that that green weird masked bartender who gave him his drink earlier probably drugged it or something, strange though, said bartender was no where to be found now. But of course intoxicated McCree almost paid to mind to it as he went to kiss the guy in his lap, frowning a little when the guy flushed and said that "he had to go do something" and that he'd be back in a moment. Yeah he doubted he'd be back but that was no problem, he could continue his stories.   
Jesse adjusted the crossbow on his back as a sort of afterthought, making sure his trusty pistol was there too, for showing off purposes of course. After making sure he had his items he stood back up with a grin and continued to tell the group his stories, while idly drinking his probably drugged drink. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:The loud man at the other end of the bar was starting to draw Hanzo's attention as he noticed another man scurry away from him bright red across his. Something about that pushed his intrigu and he listened closer to the story being told. The demon would be lieing if he said he was shocked to hear this was the hunter, or at least a hunter, that was keeping him from a good meal, but as he stood up and pushed his way through the audience the loud man had gathered he almost rolled his eyes. All of his attire screamed hunter almost as loud as the stories of banishing demons back to the underworld. His eyebrow cocked as he saw him drink again recognizing the tint to the liquid, it was a demon drug mostly used by those who could not charm well enough, the green color gave it away immediately as being one of Genji's concoctions. There was a moment he considered leaving, just walking out and finding a quick "snack" on the way home, but the hunter was inebriated. Drugged and drunk enough to keep him from rally doing much even as well armed as he was. So Hanzo took a chance. Moving closer to the scruffy hunter he said nothing before taking up a seat in his lap, one leg crossed over the other as he ordered another drink in his native tongue sipping it quietly as though this was nothing out of the ordinary.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse paused for a moment, thinking it was the guy who had scurried off a few moments ago but aho no, he couldnt be more wrong, this guy was a beauty, very easily outshining the other guy. Jesse bit his lip and grinned slightly, there was a stone around his neck that was glowing a deep red color, signaling that a powerful demon was nearby, like right next to him nearby. Hanzos gonna have to snatch that away quick if he doesnt want to be found out, while he is intoxicated he'd be able to recognize what that meant."Well hey there sugar, i aint ever seen you 'round here 'fore...Yah new 'round here?" Jesse leaned closer to him, momentarily abandoning all of the people who had gathered around him and dropping the story he was on "Yah sound reaaal preeetty, did'yah know tha' hun? look really pretty too.." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Hanzo could have kicked himself as he saw the stone glowing around his neck, thankful the hunter hadn't noticed it yet. Smirking he gave no answer setting his drink down next to the gunslingers as his arms wrapped around his neck, leaning in close to capture McCree's lips a few people gathered cat called and whistled at them; it was rather amusing . Not his most graceful of distractions, but he doubted the other man was going to care with a lap full of some one kissing him. It was a little hard to focus on not pulling energy from him right then and there, it would be so easy and no one around them would actually know what was going on, but the hunter would pick up on it right away. Sliding one hand up his neck he tangled it into the soft chestnut locks enjoying how nice they felt given their scraggly appearance, his other hand worked lightly to undo the clasp of the necklace without McCree noticing. Surely a heated kiss and the gentle pulling of his hair would call much more attention than the fingers toying at his neck.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse grinned slightly against the others lips and kissed back, grunting softly as a hand carded through his hair and knocked his hat off, hissing a little at the lights of the bar hit his face directly, god was it really this bright in here? Jesse barely noticed that the other hand was working the necklace off of him, pulling away a few moments after the necklace was unclasped, panting softly and shifting a little under the other man "Damn, i didn' know id attract such a beauty with my stories, maybe ill come here more often if yah don' stay, yah coul' very well jus' wanna shut me up, n'wow m'sold, ill shut up easily if yah do tha' again, one hell'ova convincing kiss there.." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:With the necklace unclasped he let his hands fall away fingers tracing over the sun kissed skin of the other's neck as he pulled the necklace away and snuck it into his own pocket, he was defiantly going to keep this as a trophy. There is an almost purr to the hum in his throat as sharp nails stroke over the hunter's cheek and tuck a short lock of hair behind his ear, " Or maybe you and I can go some where more private and you can tell me more stories?" Hanzo made sure to lay his accent on thick to his words, face flushing a soft red as he bit his lip in an flirtatiouse fashion, wanting this man to think he was some naive man who wanted a good night with him. To some extent that was true, since this was clearly going to be the easiest person to bring back with him, and he wasn't complaining at all. This close to the taller man he could appreciate his rough features.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse hummed and nodded slowly "sure darlin, if yah don' mind a'course. Havin' a drunk man alone so close to a man like yah aint really all that suggested though, course i aint complaining in the slightest, id be delighted tah go home with yah, less yah wanna come home with me, i can show yah all sorts of symbols n'sigils, i got a few on m'house too, we'll stay nice n'protected from demons n'such." Jesse hummed and put his hands on Hanzos hips, pulling him a little closer and nuzzling at at his neck gently "Damn you really are a treat, glad i came out tonight, was figurin tah stay home i think, usually don' go out much.." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Hanzo shivered as he felt McCree at his neck wanting those soft lips to kiss and bite at his skin. Later, he reminded himself. Pulling away from the other man he stood up and gripped tightly onto his jacket and brought him to stand on unsteady legs. " My place, I live alone, and I do not have any neighbors, so your volume will not be an issue. " He lets the innuendo speak for it's self as he pulls McCree along toward the door, "Do I get a name from such a fearsome hunter?"  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse smiled slightly and let hanzo tug him along "Its Jesse darlin, Jesse McCree..." Jesse had only maybe brought his glass along as an accident, he wasn't supposed to take the glass along with him but it was so god damn good he brushed the rules off completely, sipping idly at it as he followed along blindly, not caring for a second whether he was going to die or not. actually dying was the farthest thing from his mind right now, yeah, right now he thought he was gonna get laid. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" Jesse McCree. " Hanzo let the name roll over his tongue as he thought about it for a moment, he'd heard that name before. A banisher not a killer so at least he wouldn't have to be to defensive should their night take a turn for the worst. Grabbing one of the taller man's arms he pulled it around his waist, one of his own hands sliding to do the same as he leaned into McCree. " That's a very nice name, where are you from? Why are you in Hanamura? Is there really a demon here?"  
#2  
Jesse: Jesses rings clinked against his glass softly as he was ushered closer, each individual ring have some different sigil or protection symbol on them, hanzo would have to get those off jesse too, they could possibly stop him from feeding off of Jesse, well more of they would stop hanzo from feeding on him, thats what they were designed to do after all. "Well i mean, i dunno, can't remember righ' now, ask m'later hun, m'really drunk right now darlin, can't tell my right from m'lefts..." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Chuckling he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, " yet you are cognitive enough to come home with me? I feel flattered mr. McCree. " Thankfully the walk back to his home was not far the large gates loomed over them as he unlocked a side door and stepped inside into a rather large court yard area. " Your drink is almost empty, would you like some more?"  
#2  
Jesse: "I uh, didn' really think about it actually..." Jesse trailed off a little as he look over the wide expanse of yard, jeez he did not know he was going him with a rich pampered brat, well he didnt seem like a brat yet anyways, "wha...oh, uh yeah sure i s'pose..do you have more of wha' tha nice bartender gave me? it was really good, went down smooth.." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" Oh I am sure we have a bottle around here some where, it sounds like you had a run in with my brother. He's not much of a bartender though, but he dose come up with some interesting concoctions. " There is an almost teasing tone to his voice as he takes Jesse further inside his home to a very nice spotless kitchen. Sitting him down he smooths the front of the hunter's jacket taking notice of his rings as he takes his hand and looks at each of them. " These are beautiful, custom made? You should probably take them off, after all if we are going to continue our night we woudn't want them getting caught on anything." Another chuckle passes his sinful lips as he doesn't wait for an answer simply going to a cabinet and opening it, a row of strange bottles lining the shelves.  
#2  
Jesse: "yeah, i prolly shoul'.." Jesse trails offers he stares at the bottles on the shelves looking at them before slowly starting to rid his hands of their respective rings, humming softly before holding his head up on one of his palms "Mm, i dunno what you think 'bout yerself darlin but god damn you are a sight for sore eyes.." Jesse paused before putting a hand over his mouth and half yawning into it, the strong 'drug' put into his drink by hanzos brother no doubt wearing at him by this point "M'real sorry darlin, m'gettin a little sleepy, maybe yah coul' help me wake up a lil'... if yah still wanna do anything further that is.." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Taking down a bottle from the shelf he smiles back at the other , eyes half lidded with a mischievous glint. " That sounds like a wonderful idea, after all we wouldn't want you falling asleep to quickly, Jesse. My room would be much more suitable though. " Walking to the door he makes sure to sway his hips a little more than usual , the bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other. Looking back at him the smile turns into a coy smirk, " are you coming, cowboy?"  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse stood and nodded, stretching a little and rubbing at his eyes a little, leaving his pistol and crossbow on the table as a sort of after though as he headed down the hall and to hanzo, humming ever so softly as he followed hanzo into his room, completely disarmed at this point, except for those blessed barbell piercings on his dick but those weren't important right now "A'course i am, jus' gotta lemme go at m'own pace.." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" Shall I slow down for you then? I wouldn't want to leave you behind or ...unsatisfied." Pausing in the hall he let McCree bump into him his back to the taller man's chest as he purposefully pushed back his rear to grind against him in a teasing manner. This was the most fun he had had with a meal in years, and he was defiantly enjoying himself as he pulled himself away opening the door to his room . There wasn't much to the room, a few potted plants, a large window with a balcony, a bed , and a desk with a quiet computer lighting the room with a dim glow from the screen saver. Like the rest of the house it was immaculate.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse groaned softly and grunted, shifting a little and huffing out softly when hanzo moved away "Awh darlin don' be such'a tease.." Jesse looked around the room before taking a seat on Hanzos bed "Don s'pose i could get yer name now darlin, forgot tah ask yah earlier..surely such a pretty thing has to have a well fitting name.." there was a possibility that Jesse wasn't drunk enough, but it was unlikely, but there still was the chance that he'd recognize the demons name, or find it familiar. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Hanzo poured them both another glass of the drugged alcohol handing one to McCree as he poured another for himself. " Did I not say my name? How rude of me. It's Hanzo...Hanzo Shimada. " With a smirk he sipped the sweet drink waiting for a reaction from McCree, the drug would have no effect on him since it was created by demons for humans, but it still tasted incredible. He noted to get the recipe from Genji when he could.  
#2  
Jesse: "mm, Hanzo shimada.." Jesse paused as a confused look spread across his face "Its sound awfully familiar doll, yah ever been tah tha' bar before? i was there yesterday n'a week ago on the two same days..maybe i heard about yah, i dunno, you any bit famous? looks like yer rich or somethin," Jesse murmured as he hid himself in his glass, nearly wanting to flop back against the bed and just lay there, visibly relaxing and shuddering when he pulled his lips away from the glass "mnh.." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Hanzo didn't bother to answer his question there was one thing he still needed from he hunter before he could feed off him. Getting onto the bed he chuckled and took the glass setting it aside before his lips met McCree's the rough beard scratching and ticking him slightly before he pulled away just enough to speak in a low tone, " Do you want me Jesse? Do you want this? " As if to emphasize what he was asking he let one hand ghost down the hunters body to the spot between his legs , lithe fingers tracing over the hardening dick in his pants.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse grunted softly and whined, tugging hanzo back down into a kiss for his response, hips lifting up into the touch as he swallowed thickly and gently nipped at hanzos lips "nh..please darlin, i do, i do want this.." Poor hunter, letting himself get drugged and then seduced. Who knows whats gonna happen next. God he's always had a fantasy about being made a demons bitch, being publicly humiliated and punished, being tugged along on a leash, fuck the things he'd do for having the fantasy come true. God his intoxicated mind even made him mumble something about that, fuck- {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Laughing softly he let the human disguise drop the magic slipping away as his skin turned a dark purple color, tattoo shifting from two majestic dragons to a more sinister looking depiction of a demon not unlike himself. Amber eyes fell away to a blank white and horns protruded from his head, " careful what you wish for hunter , you have been quite a thorn in my side and I would be happy to make some of those fantasy's real" Sharpened nails traveled down his chest ripping his shirt and accidentally nicking his skin with a soft scratch, Hanzo didn't seem to notice or care as he leaned down to kiss him again finally letting himself feed as he pushed his tongue into the hunters mouth tasting the sweetness of the drugged alcohol. Golden tendrils of energy seemed to wisp around their lips like smoke as he pulled it into his body relishing in the refreshing feeling of such strong sexual energy. He could die happy getting a rare treat like this.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesses eyes widened and he gasped, swallowing thickly, fuck fuck- how did- how did he let this happen- no- no no no no- no fucking way- no- Jesses hand shot up around his neck to feel for his crystal, gone, oh fuck, fuck when did that happen!? Jesse was about to hit hanzo with his ringed fingers before he realized once again he didnt have them, fuck fuck fu- Jesse actually fucking moaned right there, lips parting against hanzos as he leaned against the demon more, shaking a little bit as hanzo fed from him, eyes shutting tightly, still worn from the alcohol and now getting a bit weak from the feeding his attempts to get him off were weak and futile. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Pulling away from the kiss again more of that colden smoky light followed him up as the demon sat up moving to straddle the hunter. One hand went to his pocket retrieving the glowing crystal as it beamed it's bright red color. " Looking for something, Jesse? You should be more careful with your items. " Laughing low in his throat he let the necklace drop to the floor uselessly before attacking his neck with soft bites, tongue lapping up more of that golden essence as it drifted across McCree's skin like mist.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse let out a choked noise and tilted his head up submissively, trembling under Hanzo, oh fuck, oh fuck, he's gonna pass out he's gonna pass out. The alcohol mixed with everything else that happened, all the warnings he didn't take notice of and hanzos sudden changing into a demon made him light headed, starting to hyperventilate as the demon fed off him fuck, this was not the time to be hyperventilating, not the time. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Hanzo noticed as the other man's heart rate picked up, breathing starting to come in short quick bursts. Quickly he pulled away moving off his hips and his human form started to come back, " easy ...easy... I'm not going to kill you Jesse. Breath for me" taking one of McCree's hands he placed it on his own chest letting Jesse feel his own calm breaths, his other hand gently stroked his cheek. " Breath like me, hunter it's alright."  
#2  
Jesse: While Jesse had his fantasies, being thrown into something so suddenly, especially while he's drunk makes him so god damn discombobulated and uncoordinated and just overall overwhelmed. Jesse's breath slowed down a bit and he was soon breathing normally. Able to start questioning things in his head, like, why had Hanzo done that? Why had he comforted you? Demons don't comfort people, and especially not hunters, demons take and don't give back. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:As he calmed Hanzo made comforting noises at him stroking his hair and keeping the one hand to his chest, " There you go....nice and easy....you should get some sleep hunter, I am not done with you yet. " Pulling the hand from his chest he let his tongue dart out and lick a spot on his wrist before suckign a dark mark there, more of his energy being sapped away to make him exhausted to the point he would sleep. With all his belongings here, he wouldn't just up and run in the morning meaning Hanzo had plenty of time to try again when the sun was up, he purred as he detached his lips from the skin and gave his palm one last kiss.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse whined weakly as more of his engery was stolen, of course. He was only helping him for his own benefit. Jesse attempted to stand, being able to but just barely, taking a step and literally crashing into Hanzo, yeah he couldn't walk. That was fine. This is fine. He'd forget in the morning. God fuck just let this be a horrible terrible dream, let him wake up. Let him wake up from this hell. Jesse just leaned weakly against Hanzo, barely able to support himself now but trying his best to anyways {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Hanzo sighed as Jesse leaned on him still trying to get away and scooped him up like he wieghed nothing putting him back down in the bed. Without warning his hands were on him again taking his Jacket, shoes, and belts. Folding them neatly he put them to the side and pulled the blanket over him, " You need to rest..."  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse almost couldn't fight himself to move anymore, nearly submitting entirely to the need to sleep if it weren't for him reaching out and trying to tug hanzo into the bed with him, figuring that if it was just a dream then he'd spend the last moments of it with his dream demon. God he's so glad demons can't read minds, wait, they can't right?? {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:To say he was shocked the hunter was pulling him into the bed to lay with him was a bit of an understatement. No one wanted a demon, not even other demons, and especially not hunters. However, seeing the other man so weak and submissive pulling him closer in a sort of need seemed to stir something protective in him, and he conceded to the tugging. Moving under the blanket he made himself comfortable arms wrapped tightly around his hunter as he tucked his head under his chin, he was really warm and Hanzo was enjoying that.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse sighed softly and out the whole mind reading dealio off to the side as he let himself fall into a rather forced sleep, snuggled right up against Hanzo and praying to whatever gods out there that he was only dreaming and he had not been captured by a demon so he could be their personal food bank. Jesse was a heavy sleep so, he wouldn't be waking up easy in the morning, or happy. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:As mcCree drifted off into sleep he smirked and stook up looking at the crystal as it glowed brightly with it's magic. He couldn't have that now. Whispering a spell to the stone it cracked and the light faded to nothing. He put the necklace back on Jesse taking a moment to lick some of the gold energy off him and shiver as it warmed him. He was keeping this human, and he was going to have some fun with him. Going down to the kitchen he snatched up the rings , putting away the bottle of liqueur before coming back to place the rings back on his hands on the same fingers they were on before. Settling down with him again he kissed his head and fell into a quiet sleep his mind picking up on small bites of McCree's dreams.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse woke up sometime after noon, groggy and discoirdinated and holy fucking shit did he hurt. Jesse groaned in pain, god it felt like someone just tire his insides out, put them back in and then sewed him back together, or, or fuck- fuck No- Jesse sat up quickly, glancing around the room he was in, it was the same goddamn from from last night oh god, oh god oh god oh god- fuck, Jesse was hyperventilating again, letting himself slouch against the headboard, curling up a little as he look himself over, where, where were his- his clothes- oh god, oh god what happened last night, he can only remember bits and pieces {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Hanzo had woken up some time before McCree in the kitchen cooking breakfast in the other man's shirt. He liked it so much it had been hard to resist wearing it, added to the fact it smelled like McCree as well. Coming back into his room he had a tray in his hands with some breakfast food and coffee, a very large amount of bacon on a plate just for McCree, not sure if the other would like it or not. Seeing McCree he tilted his head and rushed over to him setting the tray aside as he touched his cheek. " Jesse? Are you alright? "  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse instinctively pushed Hanzo away, thinking that he obviously was the demon since well, he was the only one here "Don't touch me demon!" Jesse shouted and shook a little trying to pull the blankets back over himself and hide under them. Hanzo could easily just say something about finding him in a disoriented inebriated state and took him home to care for him and Mccree would probably easily believe that since he had no remembrance if last night, it could very well have just been a dream {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:"Demon? What are you talking about? I'm not a demon, pretty sure they do not exist. You were on my doorsteps last night, you looked terrible so I brought you inside to rest, you still look like hell though." He huffs and takes off the shirt giving it back to McCree, " sorry I borrowed this, the rest of your cloths are over there. " He gestures at the computer chair where mcCree's cloths were so neatly folded. " We get a lot of tourists in Hanamura but I have never seen one so armed as you, you do know there are gun laws here correct? And I'm pretty sure there are some about crosbows too. "  
#2  
Jesse: Maybe he got jumped on the way here.. "I..I got permit n shit, I ain't just illegally carrying weapons.” Jesse huffed out and rubbed at his head “god I feel like shit, fuck, goddamn it if I let myself get jumped last night m’gonna fuckin’ kill that bloody bastard who fed off me…” Jesse mumbled and snatched his shirt back, slipping it back on and then getting up to retrieve the rest of his clothes, mumbling softly to himself in Spanish as he yawned and covered his mouth, complaining about how tired he was and how drained he felt {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:There was a dissapointed sigh out of Hanzo as he picked up the tray off food. " Well then I guess this was a waste....Do you need me to show you the way out? "  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse huffed softly "Well I s'pose I ain't got no where t'be n'no one t'miss me I s'pose I could stay here for a bit, but only a little bit.." Jesse headed back to Hanzo lazily, various marks littered about his shoulders they were light and lightly to fade soon. "Was that's fer me?" He motioned to the food tray {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:He nods and sets it back down, " Yes, I figured you might be hungry after passing out, I'm going to guess you were drinking the night before? Also I do not know how you take your coffee so i brought the cream and sugar." Taking the plate of eggs he ad made for himself he sits down on the bed and waits paitantly for Jesse to join him. Normally he would refuse to eat in bed, but this was a special enough occasion.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse really just took his coffee for the moment, drinking it black as he sat down next to Hanzo "Think I'll have some in a moment, thank yah very much uh..uhm.....What's her name darlin..?" If he didn't recognize immediately before he definitely would recognize the name now that he was sober. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Lieing would only prove a problem in the future, but telling the truth might cause him some trouble now, of course there were always ways to get out of it. Chuckling he ate some of his eggs as he shook his head, " I don't know if I should tell you after you accused me of being a demon. It's Hanzo though. Hanzo Shimada. My parents wanted to give me a name that would strike fear into the hearts of my enemies, so why not the name of some folk lore demon thing. It's rather silly, but I did not choose it."

#2  
Jesse: Jesse opened his mouth to say something before he closed it and huffed, nodding slowly as he sipped at his coffee and relished in the burn of the scalding liquid going down his throat, soon parting with the glass though as he set it back down on the tray and took a piece of bacon "Ah, don' worry, ive seen quite a few people who've been named after demons, though most of the time they actually are demons...." Jesse pauses before holding his hand out "Here. Let me see your hand, I just wanna make sure you ain't so I don gotta worry n'stuff.." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" What are you going to do pour holy water on me? " Hanzo chuckles a bit setting his plate down to over out his hand to the other. " So you havn't told me your name yet. Is it Van Hlsing? "  
#2  
Jesse: "I was under the impression you already knew it, you shouted it at me when you first came it y'asked if I was alright then said m'name. Jesse. N'no I've realized some demons now can handle holy water without even flinching. Blessed object however, even when demons are in their human disguises do wonders, burns the flesh real nice." Jesse took the hand with all his rings and wrapped it right around hanzos wrist {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Thank what ever powers that be for protection spells, he figured the other would have some sort of test for his "humanity" and he had guessed right as he felt the rings like hot irons but they couldn't burn into his skin with the spell. " Heh you sort of caught me red handed here, I found an ID in your wallet, but I figured proper introductions would be better. Must you grip so tightly? "  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse was put at ease when he pulled his hand away and saw no burns but just in case he used his other hand to gently feel at the skin just in case it had gotten warm from his rings, like above the normal heat that it could have risen to "Ah apologies, it's just necessary hun, gotta do it tha' hard. N'fair enough I suppose you're right. Jesse. Jesse McCree." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:His face heated up with a soft red color as he pulled his hand away brushing his hair behind his ear. " It's nice to meet you, Jesse McCree. So what brings you to Hanamura? We don't get visitors so....strange here. At least not that I have seen but then again I do not get out much. " Taking his mug he sips his coffee, amber eyes focused on the hunter.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse hummed and shifted to sit cross legged as he muched on some bacon and talked to Hanzo "Well personally I didn't mean tah end up here but I kinda let the road take me where it wants, ain't ever really had a permanent home, so I ain't ever really stayed no where. Been moving around an awful n'i was in the area and heard about a demon here, came tah investigate." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" Wait you are saying a demon is linked with all these disappearances? " Acting surprised was not a hard thing to do but resisting the urge to laugh and tease Jesse was, did this hunter really think he was going to catch a demon here as sloppy as he was? Truely this man had some astonishing luck, " Demons arn't real though, they are just stories..."  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse's snorted softly "Unless I've been dreamin this whole time I doubt demons are just stories. I've been gettin a little out of practice though, as you could probably tell, ain't seen many demons around lately and that's not good since it means they're getting better at hiding. And if I ain't got no targets to practice on then m'skills start to get rusty..." Jesse looked down at his crystal with a frown, gently unclasping it. "Hate tah say it darlin but I don't trust you fer a second. You make me awfully suspicious." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Hanzo bit his lip and sighed getting up and grabbing his phone , he pulled up a picture of Genji and himself it was a few years ago when Genji had talked him into a vacation, and even worse a some what happy pitcure of the two in human form. Handing the phone to McCree he sat back on the bed pulling his knees up to his chest. He couldn't loose the fun just yet and humans were easy to make feel sorry for some one in need." The other man in the picture is my brother ...he went missing a few days ago, and no one can find him just like the others. I just want to know if a demon could have taken him, and ....if he's still alive..."  
#2  
Jesse: "If a demon took him he ain't alive darlin. Ain't had demons change anyone less they were in desperate need of some kind of offspring or something like that, though in most cases demons would just give them eggs but uh, those are a specific type of demon I think..I dunno, I don't really study demon mating n'stuff ain't really what I do if I'm being honest. Though I'd like to know more about demons and their sexual tendacies. And I ain't tryin'a be rude but, if you ain't got any leads on where he's gone off to I honestly can't help you one bit, a lot of my shit was stole a few days after I got here, I don't have the proper materials to track down a demon without knowing where they went or if they were even here." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" So...what you are saying is there is no hope...." Hugging his knees tighter to his chest he sighs and hid his face." Do you intend to leave then if you have no lead? Is there anything I can do to help you?"  
#2  
Jesse: "I uh, I dunno, I really gotta restock and I just, I don't know...You gotta give me some time, Hanzo, I prolly almost died had you not take me in, I suppose I'll help you to the best of my abilities but I can't promise you nothin.." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:He nods and sighs uncurling himself to look up at McCree looking on the verge of tears ," Thank you....I appreciate you will make an effort, and I will do anything I can to help. You are welcome to stay here if you like, the castle is well protected."  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse bit his lip before shifting forward to hug Hanzo, not liking seeing him on the verge of tears "Awh Hun, don worry about it. Honest. It's the least I can do..And yeah I suppose I'll stay here with you, don't really got no one waiting fer me at home.." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Wrapping his arms around Jesse he hugged him back doing his best to not nuzzle agianst his neck and start feeling from his energy again. It was hard with him so close. " Thank you...You will have to excuse me it's been a while since we have had guests , you can stay in my room until I can make more suitable accomidations for you. "  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse probably wouldn't notice if Hanzo took a little bit of energy from him, considering the fact that he was already so worn out. "Alright....You like me darlin? I mean I'm only asking since you had m'shirt on, and I dunno why you would have it on, since you probably have quite a bit of shirts yourself.." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" I mean you are a very attravtive man, strange but attractive. " Hanzo pulls away from him face still a brilliant pink as he ties his hair up, " It was just more handy to grab you shirt before cooking."  
#2  
Jesse: "Ah..Okay, fair enough. Yer pretty attractive too, god damn I'm a lucky hunter, glad yah found me fore anyone else did, got tah actually wake up today, and to a pretty face too.." Jesse hummed and sat back against the headboard as he picked his coffee back up, drinking from it idly {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" Well you are an incredibly handsome hunter, guess that adds to your luck. " Winking at him he puts his empty plate back on the tray sitting close to Jesse and sipping his own coffee. " So tell me about yourself, if you are going to be my guest for a while I would like to get to know you a bit more. "  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse hummed and let himself lean against Hanzo gently "Well, whaddya wanna know specifically? N'uh m'not sure exactly how long I can stay, sure I'm a good hunter n'all but I've had these two demons after me for like, about three weeks give or take n'uh they've been making me high tail it out of every state I've gone to, they're more or less too powerful for me or a hunter above my skill level. only other demons could take them down really," {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" You have demons after you?"  
#2  
Jesse: "Yeah, its uh, not fun..one of em bit me too.." Jesse shifted and fumbled with pulling the collar of his shirt down, a deep scarred bite mark a little bit down his back,just below his shoulder. "It hurt like a mother fuckin bitch." If a demon got possessive over him, like hanzo has started to do seeing that bite mark was probably not the most pleasant thing ever. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:His hands came up and traced the scar getting angry the longer he looked at it. " I Am sure it did. I suppose killing the demon that did this would be for the best. " Leaning close he kissed the scar gently, tongue swipeing over the mark to lap up some energy off McCree's skin.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse nodded and opened his mouth to say something before he squeaked and made a noise "whoa there- darlin, jeez, i uh, why'd yah do tha'?" Jesse shifted and pulled the collar of his shirt back up, wiping the wet trail left from Hanzos tongue "We didnt like start datin or something last night and you aint tellin me right? i sure hope we didnt do tha' i mean don't get me wrong you're all kinds'ah pretty its just, i dunno if i coul' date anyone right now with those guys followin' me. I can't settle down sugar..not fer too long." Jesse rubbed at the bite mark, it hurt just a little more than normal, probably just from the sting of hanzos saliva or rubbing against it. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:"Forgive me I can be a be ... I'm not sure what the word for it in english is... I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable , mr. McCree."  
#2  
Jesse: "Can yah explain it doll, maybe i coul' tell yah the best close fittin word fer it, or get the gist of what yer tryin'a tell me, n'ah i guess you shouldnt worry about it its just'ah it kinda hurts now so, i dunno.." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Nodding he tried to think of the best way to explain it, he knew the actual word, but he was still trying to convince McCree he wasn't a demon " It's like I do not want something biteing you and I feel bad that it happened. So I wanted to ...well I suppose it sounds childish, but I wanted to kiss and help it be better? "  
#2  
Jesse: "oh uh, i suppose thats awfully nice, id call yah possessive but yah don't really know me well enough to be possessive over me.." Jesse smiled softly at him "Its awfully sweet that'cha feel remorse over something you didnt even do, its endearin in a way. But lickin isn't a kiss darlin." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:His face burned a bright red as he hid it in his hands swearing loudly in Japanese.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around hanzos shoulders, tugging him close for a hug "Awh come on now darlin, dont'cha worry 'bout a thing. At least you didnt bite me, righ? i mean, like, at least you licked me instead of biting me, as in, again, not the initial one" {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" I wouldn't want to hurt you, Jesse. I just think you are very cute."  
#2  
Jesse: "Awh shucks darlin, i think yer awfully cute too. If yer up fer a relationship where ill be moving around a lot, a long term relationship i think its called, then i s'pose we coul' start datin if yah wanted." Jesse turned hanzos head a little so he could pressed a tiny kiss to his cheek "Hows tha' sound darlin?" {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:A smile curled on his lips resisting the urge to just jump him now, " That sounds wonderful , Jesse. I would like that. I have to warn you though, I don't think you will want to leave. "  
#2  
Jesse: "Why d'ya say tha' darlin? I'm gonna have t'leave yah if i wanna stay alive.." Jesse hummed softly before pulling away from hanzo and picking his coffee back up, happily sipping from it {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:"how is the coffee? * he rests his chin on Jesse's shoulder and rubs his hand down his back.  
#2  
Jesse: "Its nice, thank you, i really appreciate you for doin this fer me" Jesse hummed softly and leaned into hanzo {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" I appreciate you not being dead on my doorstep."  
#2  
Jesse: "Well a course a hunter like me wouldn't be so easy t'kill so i s'pose yer welcome"   
#1  
Hanzo:Hanzo chuckles and rests one hand on McCree's cheek to turn his face toward the demon, the smile on his lips growing into a playful smirk as he kisses the gunslinger.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse hummed softly and lifted a hand to card through Hanzos hair, pulling away from the kiss a few moments after "so you more of a bottom or a top darlin? Or could you go for either?" {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" Why don't you find out cowboy?~ " Standing up he takes the empty plates and puts them back on the tray, without McCree's shirt he was just in a pair of boxers. " Are you all finished dear? "  
#2  
Jesse: "Cause i dun' wanna start somethin without known what m'signing up fer." Jesse huffed and shifted a little beginning to pull his shirt off, pants soon following. He however, kept the same article of clothing that hanzo had on, on. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" Well I suppose then it dose depend. " He waits in the hall for him before going off to the kitchen, " so you could say I switch."  
#2  
Jesse: "Mm, i guess I'm kinda th'same, just ah, I'm a huge sub for specific uh..types? you wouldnt understand really, its also hella embarrassing.." Jesse got up and followed after him, chuckling sheepishly. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Hanzo chuckled and looked at him, " and what type would that be?"  
#2  
Jesse: "Well uh, definitely not your type.." Jesse huffed out softly "so y'shoul'dn' worry 'bout it. I don't really usually express tha' i feel tha' way in public anyways so you don gotta worry about me bein' a huge whore fer someone out in the open." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Rasing an eyebrow at him he curls his lips into another coy smirk, " You know very little about me, Jesse, how do you know that isn't my type?"  
#2  
Jesse: "Well uh..cause you told me earlier....?" Jesse bit his lip and looked away from hanzo, just finding a place to sit and then hiding his red face from hanzo, a bit flustered now. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:He just tilts his head at him waiting for a bit more elaboration, working to pick appart and read his mind as well.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse lowered his head a little. Oh god, he won't leave it at that, fuck- "Like uh, yah shoul' remember.. I've only been up for like..an hour.." Jesse bit his lip. Yeah, he's not just gonna say he's a huge sub for demons, saying that aloud would just affirm he's a disgrace to all hunters. What type of fucking hunter wants to be completely consumed by a demon. None, not one. Not one alive. Wanting to be under the possession of a demon is only something that happens when you've developed something or you've gone crazy and a this point, Jesse probably has gone crazy. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" you don't have to tell me Jesse, " He already knew from reading hsi mind and stepped closer t to him putting a hand on each of his cheeks. " Would you like some more coffee?"  
#2  
Jesse: "Yeah, that'd definitely do me some good, would you like me t'go get my cup or? cause y'know id hate t'make you waste more dishes than necessary..." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" I will get it don't worry ." He smiles and heads back to his room to get Jesse's cup humming to himself as he comes back. He tops the cup off with more of the wonderful smelling brew handing it to McCree. " it's a special blend."  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse hummed softly and nodded, taking the cup "Despite our new relationship i can't help but to be cautious, uh..do you mind tellin me whats in it? or taking a sip first so i know its not like poisoned or got some demon elixir shit in it or whatever they call it, it would effect you just as much as it would me if it did..Sorry fer m'lack of trust darlin i can't help it.." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" No no I understand. " taking the cup from him he sipped it and sighed softly before handing it back. "It's a blend of vanilla and toffee."  
#2  
Jesse: "Thank yah darlin, fer understandin.." Jesse hummed and took the cup from him, sipping from it slowly, tasting nothing out of order he smiled slightly "S'real good han," {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Smiling he nods, " Glad you like it. " He had actually slipped some demon elixir into the coffee but it was tasteless, odorless, but potent.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse felt a slight buzz after a few moments of drinking the coffee and he pursed his lips, staring up at hanzo for a long few moments, squinting a little at him when his vision blurred slightly. Oh, shit, fuck what the hell, Jesse looked at his rings before taking one off, going to dip it into the liquid, it would shine if it had something demon related in it, hanzo could and probably should stop him {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Catching sight of him out of the corrner of his eye he moved naturally moving around and acidently knocking over the cup, " shit ! sorry sorry! " Grabbing a towel he was quick to clean it up. " I'm so so sorry. "  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse huffed and grunted, disoriented enough that he kinda just started at his hands for a good few moments before looking to were the mug and his ring fell to the floor, watching hanzo scurry to clean it up, "m'ring..." he squinted at the floor for it "wheres..." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Hanzo was quick to scoop the ring up with the towel making it look like it had rolled away some where, " Hm? ring? What are you talking about? "  
#2  
Jesse: "uh..." Jesse lifted his hand and looked at his pinky finger, which was now significantly bare "th'one fer this one..." He wiggle his pinky a little before squinting at hanzo "you accidently get it..?" {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Looking around he manages to hide it in is hand the warmth returning to his palm before he nsaks it into his pocket and shakes his towel. " No .. I don't think so"  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse grunted and huffed "but then...where" Jesse shook his head and frowned, leaning against the counter with closed eyes, still extremely disoriented from the demon drug in his coffee {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" Jesse? are you alright? You weren't alergic to anything were you?"  
#2  
Jesse: "nu uh..." Jesse licked his lips and huffed "Which...which leads me t'suspect you...you put somethin in it...." Stupid hanzo, probably drugged him, well demon or not, he still could have drugged him so, fuck. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" I told you what I put in it, stay here I may have something that can help with this " Leaving the kitchen he changed hsi form in the hall smirking as he came back into the kitchen behind McCree, dragging his nails down his spine. " poor human."  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse shuddered and kept his eyes closed, before they shot open and he turned around quickly to face the demon "you...you.." jesse made a noise and balled his hands into fists, raising one and trying to punch at the demon, the drug really dragging most of his strength from him, making him weak but not draining him like feeding would. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:Catching hsi wrist he laughed before dragging his tongue across his skin. " Why don't you take off the rings hunter. We wouldn't want you to loose fingers now would we? "  
#2  
Jesse: "Hanzo...he'll hear me!" Jesse tugged his hand back, just barely being able to "Hanzo!! Hanzo god damn it please! hun-" Jesse bit his lip before full on running from the demon, stumbling over his feet and crashing ungracefully into the floor right in front of the hallway "god damn it stupid fuckin- mnh- drug!-" {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:He did his best not to laugh as he ran and stumbled, following him, " Oh Hanzo won't be bothering us.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse grunted and lifted himself up, using the wall for support "The fuck you do to him..what the fuck did you do to him!!!!" {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" Shhhh just made sure we will have a little time alone, pet, nothing more or less. Don't worry he's alive... for now."  
#2  
Jesse: "Fuck you." Jesse spit at the demon and stilled, looking down the hall before closing his eyes again and trembling a little as he let himself slide down the wall. Fuck, Hanzos gonna die and its gonna be your fucking fault. Jesse covered his mouth and glanced up at the demon, yeah he looked pathetic but he couldnt help it, he was weak and useless right now he couldnt protect hanzo if he tried. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:He cam down to Mccree's level and smirked at him, " How about this....do as I say and Hanzo will be fine. Now take those rings off."  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse made a noise and nodded, sliding each of his remaining rings off and tossing them to the side carelessly. They wouldnt matter anymore if this was gonna be a regular thing. {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:leaning closer to him he licked a line up Jesse's throat claws running down his chest as he began to syphon energy from him, "There's a good boy."  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse shut his eyes tightly, just letting the demon do as he pleased, and doing so with as straight of a face as he could manage. breath coming in soft pants {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:He keeps taking from him the gold wisps easily consumed by the demon. Pulling away he runs a hand through his hair, " Now, what was this I heard you want to be owned by a demon?"  
#2  
Jesse: "Non'a yer fuckin business.." Jesse snarled weakly and pushed the demons hand out of his hair, huffing out and leaning against the wall more, feeling more drained by the minute {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" wonder how cute you would look with a collar locked around your throat."  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse whined softly and flushed, a hand instinctively going up to his neck just to make sure one wasn't there already "shut...shut up.." {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" you seem to enjoy that idea, hunter. What would they think of you ?" He doesn't wait on an answer before capturing McCree's lips with his own.  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse groaned softly against the demons lips, both of his hands going up to try to push the demon away, grunting softly {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:He laugh's as he is pushed away, licking his lips as he stands up and walks into his room.  
#2  
Jesse: jesse panics as the demon walks away "hey wait- wait no-" Jesse stumbles a little as he fights to stand up, crashing into hanzos door a little as he scanned the room for hanzo, just the demon, thank god {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" hmm .... now where did he go?"  
#2  
Jesse: "no no, please- don't- don't hurt him- you promise if i did what you said you'd leave him alone, please just, don't, don't touch him...he, he didnt do anything wrong-" {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:" Oh? You expect a demon to keep his word? " Laughing he grabs mcCree and tosses him onto the bed, " Why don't you take a rest, you look so tired, pet."  
#2  
Jesse: "No-" Jesse chokes out a sob as he hits the bed, trying to scramble back up "no please- please he didnt do anything wrong- just leave him out of this- kill me even- drain me- just don't, don't hurt hanzo..please...." Jesse wiped lazily at the tears streaming down his cheeks, unable to move much faster than this {Wild Horses}  
#1  
Hanzo:hanzo payed little attention to him but he wanted to go and comfort him, hold McCree tight and kiss him. " Maybe ..we'll see. " Going back over to mcCree he bites into his shoulder over the demon bite scar he already had growling softly .  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse cried out softly when he bit into his shoulder, the semi-sharp teeth drawing tiny beads of blood and effectively covering up the other mark "hey- wait a minute- how'd-" Jesse brows furrowed, the demon knew where that mark was with exact precision {Wild Horses}  
#2  
Jesse: Jesse huffed and growled weakly at the demon "If y'collar me Hanzo would question it. So collaring me is out of the question y'hear? an if i end up sleepin each god damn time you better stay with me till I'm asleep." {Wild Horses}  
#2  
Jesse: "Y'can't collar me. I don't wanna hafta explain t'him that a fucking demon is tryin'a make me his bitch. See tha' aint happening. so you wanna do anything else sure but collaring me and anythin' else tha' would make him question me is out. of. the. deal."


End file.
